User blog:Roinelll/God Eater - Solace - Volume 1 - Segment 15
<< Previous Segment ---- Awakening God of War For once I had woken up on my own. Not to mention I felt rested, it was more like a fantastic feeling. That is when I recalled what happened before I blacked out once again. I raised my left arm with curiosity and saw that below the wrist it turned into the same white substance that the wound on my left shoulder is compromised of. So, the reason the wound became white was because C helped me? My gaze then turned onto my right wrist, which was broken before. As I moved my arm around, I still felt nothing. However, I could make out that it had been healed. As both of them was in front of me I couldn't help, but shake my hand. One arm down from the wrist became white, while the other black. Which was rather... Interesting to be honest. "Do you like what you see?" Suddenly C broke me out of getting lost in my thoughts and I turned to the pale girl. She was sitting exactly where I punched her to earlier. It seems, she managed to fix her mask too while I was sleeping not just my wrist. "I've changed your sheets and got you some new clothes. Why don't you try them on?" The girl gestured towards a small pile on one of the chairs nearby. I raised an eyebrow on the offer, then decided to decline it. I scanned the room and found the ones Fenrir issued casual clothes I've been wearing. It's kind of strange now, that I think of it. As their color was in a black and white scheme, kind of resembling the current state of my hands. As I reached for the pant a sudden jolt run through my hand and I've dropped it. "Didn't I tell you that, you are allergic to foreign matters?" C's voice came as I turned to her with a surprised expression. "The Patros jacket and the black Scout pants should suit you, they were my own." I looked around and found the tablet nearby. I picked it up and started to pose my questions. -Are you giving me your old clothes? Are you that much of a scrooge?- The pale girl merely sighed, but then provided an answer. "Partially due to the antibodies you gained from me, the allergic reaction came too. Because I know that those clothes will not incite a trigger response, I've brought them for you Sierra." The girl smirked to which I've shuddered a bit. "While, our sizes aren't exactly the same as seeing your a few centimeters taller than me, I believe they should suffice for now. If you want me to, I can order for you some clothes based on a Fenrir design you select. Okay?" I nodded in acceptance and put down the tablet and walked to the chair where the clothes were spread out. Just then something forced into my mind, something that made me nervous. As I turned towards with a perplexed expression I stopped once I saw the wide grin on C. "You're probably wondering why did I get you a set of clothes if you don't feel the reaction in your underwear right?" She giggled and I face-palmed immediately. "Yep. Changed your ones. But do continue and dress already, your mission is about to start soon." With that she left the room leaving me alone to boil and fume. ---- -Why always Lindow's and Soma's says the director, if something big is about mission? This is not fair!- My trans-failer helped me to understand the complains of Shun as I stepped out of the elevator. He was venting his frustration to his team mates. -Shun, you say seriously? Your point? What happened to your last mission?- Karel asked back, to what the young God Eater flinched. -But they did not find it! If you had caught me, then the mission is over!- He sputtered back, and I grimaced as the small machine gave back some garbage response. -All three lost companion. Link-Aid must have been at least have the closest of!- Karel scolded the boy, who's shoulder slumped instantly. -But ... it was too dangerous!- Shun's gaze darkened as he turned away and ran off. "He's sort of right." Gina said to me as she walked up the stairs. I raised an eyebrow as I turned to her. "The boy went off with three similarly experienced God Eaters, which ended in a mission failure." She started to explain to me. "A Vajra pack found them and decimated two God Eaters on spot, while the third one suffered considerate damage. While Karel is right, that Shun could have performed a Link-Aid to help him out, Shun is right that would have had them both killed in return as it would have drawn attention to both of them." The sniper sighed, as she recalled something, then she turned to me. "Do you know what is a Link-Aid?" Gina asked and I shook my head. The sniper gestured to the nearby seats and we sat down. Then she held her right arm forward and pointed at the large red mechanical bracelet. One, that I lack... Which makes me kind of... not really a recipient now do I? "You see, our armlets are responsible in controlling the Oracle Cells in our body. Each God Eater has their own variety of controller tailored to their very own God Arcs. Because of this, you can only wield a weapon of your own and only your own." She began her explanation. "However, just as you heard there are times when even we, the 'mighty God Eaters' are struck down and become helpless victims waiting to be slaughtered..." Gina sighed, her head dropping. "I know... I've been there a few times... As most of us had been downed numerous times." She stopped for a moment, then she looked up into my eyes to check for confirmation if she can follow. If I am still listening. So I nodded for her to continue. Most, huh? I bet grumpster never gets overwhelmed... "There is an override function in our armlets, that allows for temporal transfer of Oracle Cell information to allies in the heat of battle. We call it Link-Aid." Gina raised her right arm and points with her left index finger at a socket at the bottom of the bracelet. "If a God Eater isn't... deceased. It is possible for an emergency action, which is triggered by connecting two Control Armlets by these sockets. It needs a flawless connection for a few seconds to finish though." I understand now, why Karel was angry about. "Once it's finished the partial damage received by the aided God Eater is transferred over to the one who came to the rescue. In return the victim is restored some of his body functions, even become capable to being able to fight back should help be administered instantly." The silver haired sniper sighed once again, which made me frown. "However, should the damage be too extensive this action can cripple both fighters, leading to their death." Gina smirked weakly. "While we tease Shun of how much of a coward he is, he just does what all God Eaters attempt to. Survive." Oh... That must have been a tough choice for the kid then... To leave a comrade there dying, with the knowledge that it will be brought up to him over and over again. "Karel is just angry about himself actually. He also lost a squad to a group of Vajra's too recently." Gina interrupted my thoughts as I turned towards him. "Something weird is going on with those oversized kittens. They are becoming more and more ferocious, gathering into packs which they never been known to do before." The sniper then stood up and gave me a weak smile. "While it's just my hunch and I hope it's a wrong one... I think, something is out there and controlling them." She then walked away, but I could hear her last sentence, uttered barely audible. "I very hope to be as wrong as possible, because that's not going to end well." -Of course, that massive Licca! After all, it is an Ouroboros about! The fields of conquest! As big as a mountain! natural that the core would be huge.- As I looked up, the motormouth red-head Kota came in from the hangar on the side by Licca as the two of them headed towards the elevator. For once I was glad that he didn't come to me and bore me with his blabbing. Which was very short lived, as the young gunner turned to me as the mechanic entered the lift. -There will be a mission Lindow with Sakuya and with soon. Do not go anywhere.- Kota called as he walked down the stairs to check in with Hibari. I'm clueless... I mean... Is he clueless? Whatever, let's just wait then. -Sierra, I almost forgot.- I shake my head as C's voice comes in on the earpiece. -I told you that a Control Unit and two Upgrades had been assigned to your Chupacabra, but not what they are actually capable of. Are you interested?- Seriously... How the hell can I answer to you, C?! -I bet you are!- A chuckle came and I frowned, she was too much enjoying this. -A Survivor has been granted to you as your first Control Unit, fitting I find it. While currently it's quite ineffective, once I get your God Arc back to speed, this will let you become more resilient once you unleash your Burst. But more on this later, as the Upgrades are more important to you anyways.- Then why did you bring it up in the first place? -For starters a Pierce Kit and a Health Kit was added. The former enhances the power of your Chupacabra, while the latter add to your chances of survival as it extends the durability of your fragile body.- For a while the girl stops. -Although they aren't functioning like intended to be honest, I managed to make them compatible with your God Arc. Furthermore all the boost you can get is more than welcome for you, Sierra.- Which you can't do without rubbing into my face, eh? -Well, seeing as Lindow just registered you, along with Kota and Sakuya on a mission near the temples. I say you'll have your chance to try out your new found strength.- C chuckles and I roll my eyes. -You're target's will be a couple of Ogretails and...- She stops for a moment, then with a sigh continues. -According to reports, these Ogretails had been methodically feasting upon Cocoon Maidens. Apparently Fenrir doesn't want another Cocoon Tail incident so you'll be dispatched to resolve it.- The line goes out with a click suddenly. I frown, but soon Lindow stops before me and calls to me to follow him. The two other gunners are already present and are heading into the hangar. I erase the frown and bad feeling to follow my team mates with our leader. Once I get to my Chupacabra I can't see any change on it. I scratch my head, then take it and get on the waiting Heli along with the others. Once we get on, Sakuya and Lindow head to the front and I'm left with motor-mouth to my dismay. For a while Kota is keeping himself in check, but then he can't help and start talking to me. To which I cringe, but can't stop him from talking any ways. Though I could take off the earpiece and not understand what he is babbling about, but I keep it on anyways. Just in case. -Good clothes. Although I do not understand why you wear a scarf on your waist?- I look at him when one of the questions of the young gunner implies on my change of clothing, which makes me frown as I recall the earlier morning. ---- Is she serious?! Okay, I'm not getting the annoying jolts from the material of this cloth but... I pick up and hold the jacket in front of me. It was a grey sleeveless jacket, however what annoyed me in it was it was quite small. I... could put it on without problems, but my entire stomach was exposed thanks to it. While C seemingly added a scarf to it, without giving a second thought I put that one around my waist, not caring how ridiculous it looked. Besides, there are way more ridiculous looks around here... This shouldn't be THAT mind boggling... Along the scarf there was a pair of gloves and wrist guards. From one of each was black and white mimicking the state of my hands. Without giving it much of a doubt I put each one on and smiled as they were quite comfortable actually. Then I turned my gaze to the last of the set, the black Scout pants as she called it. Well... At least it's not an ultra short thing C wears... They didn't look that much different from my earlier casual Fenrir leggings, well they were a bit more baggy. I put them on and my gaze then wandered over to the long white legged boots I've been wearing so far. C did provide me with a more comfortable pair of boots. I slipped into them and went to see myself in the mirror. This looks... Dumb... My shoulder dropped as I realized... I never cared about my looks, this shouldn't change a thing. ---- As I finished remembering, Kota was still rambling on though this time about that Bugarally he was so immersed in. Once out of curiosity I've did a check on the NORN about it and found it's some series that has over a couple thousand episodes. Once I saw the ridiculous number I've immediately given up on it, knowing my attention wouldn't be enough to keep it up till it's end anyways. -Get ready, here we are.- Lindow calls as he and Sakuya come to the back to join us. Kota calls back a 'Ready' while I nod to them. I... have a feeling he knows I can understand them. Definiately... Probably... Maybe? As the heli lands on one of the cold mountain plateau, a gust of wind picks up the cold dust and sprays it around us. At this point I'm glad that the pants are rather baggy and I've put the scarf around my waist, however my left arm started freezing. I started to rub it with my gloved right hand to get some warmth into it while we disembarked. We could hear the roar of numerous Ogretails from around us, though neither of them were in sight. Our Leader looked at us, seemingly thinking on the best course of action to take. -Sierra, go with Sakuya. Kota, you're with me.- He calls finally and splits our group into two. The sniper nods to me and I follow in her foot steps. While I do know, that as a gunner she shouldn't the one to advance, it would be foolish to block her line of fire and sight. As we were closing on one of the sources of the Ogretails roaring, we noticed something. The mountain top at points was full of gorged out earth, like if something was literally eating it. I raised my gaze towards the uncountable amount of holes and pointed towards them. Sakuya though about for a moment, then answered. Which made me realize they do know I can understand them with 'help'. -The Aragami consume everything. there is no exception to this, only one other non-devoured, but only if the same.- Her eyes scan also our surroundings to find our targets. -But this is ... interesting. After a while you stop devouring his body. Why even continue?- Sakuya was perplexed, even more than me. -The cities available so yet, because after a while the Aragami not consume more than a certain material. Because the cell already adapted to what they eaten.- Didn't C say something about it previously? -Sierra, focus!-As I racked my brain, Sakuya raised her God Arc and fired off two quick shots. The laser fire decimated an incoming Ogretail, but others were already incoming. Albeit they had been disposed of in a similar fast way. In less than half a minute four bodies littered the ground. The sniper scanned the area, but when she didn't found anything else to target, Sakuya called to me to follow her. For a few minutes of walking and following the trail of the consumed mountain top we ended up at a place where a battle probably took place before. At least based on the explosion and laser scorch marks on the ground that is. -Here collided at the Cocoon Maiden and Ogretail.- She said observing the signs of the battle, then listened to an incoming transmission. After a short while, Sakuya turned to me as she listened. -Lindow's was carried out and we have no more business. Let's go back.- This was a rather easy mission. ---- -Good news Sierra!- C interrupted the small piece of quiet I enjoyed, now that Kota was busy trying to converse with Sakuya. -You'll going on a mission with Soma.- I bolted up as the girl laughed at the idea of such an unfortunate situation. -And guess what's your target is going to be, hmm?- Knowing that guy, something very annoying. -A Chi-You!- My shoulder immediately sank after hearing that. -Nothing beats a live mission instead of a training session, eh?- C continued to annoy me with her delight at my plight. I swear, that Death incarnate wants to kill me... If not him, then this little rascal will... -Better get yourself into gear, as in a few minutes you'll be joining him on his way towards the underground area.- C broke the line, and I've shrugged. Can't do much either. Yaaaayyyy... Much enthusiasm! --- End of Chapter 2016,05,17 ---- >> Next Segment Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic